The Gift of the Earth
by Thegirlthatjustis
Summary: 12 year old Laney has lived at Fablehaven all her life and all her friends and family are relieved that the world is safe and everything is over. But Laney knows that its not really over. It will never really be over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people so this is my first fic and I hope its not too bad :D. Just so you know everyone will be a little OOC because I am not the ingenious Brandon Mull. But anyway I hope you likey. Oh and btw this takes place after the last book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of the characters besides Laney.**

**Chapter 1:**

My life is both beautiful and tragic; much like a phoenix as it burns to death then slowly rises out of the ashes. Yes, beautiful and tragic, much like me, or at least that's what people tell me. About the beautiful part I mean. My mother was a nymph, to her side of the family I'm hideous, but still the nymph in me shows through. I have pure, dark blonde hair that cascades down to my lower back in perfect curls. I have emerald colored eyes that usually sparkle with my typical bright, carefree personality. But occasionally they will show the pain and sorrow, the loss, the betrayal, the love, and the hate from my past. My light skin is "flawless "as they say with no blemishes whatsoever, but who cares what I look like really? I guess I should tell you my story

I live at the Fablehaven preserve with my grandparents Stan and Ruth Sorenson, I am the daughter of their late son Roderick and a young nymph named Raina. As you can imagine Raina's family was not welcome to the idea of her marrying a human, but she did anyway and 9 months later I showed up. But that same night something went horribly, tragically wrong. Something that would send my life spiraling out of control my very first night in the world.

Raina and Roderick went out into the woods to tell Raina's family of my arrival. My grandparents waited all night for them to show up, but by morning they still had not arrived. Dale, the groundskeeper and good friend, and grandpa went out to look for them the next night, they found nothing. Three weeks later my parent's mangled and bloodied bodies were found in a deep area of the woods, no clue as to what or who had killed them, all that they had left to remember them by was my moms wedding ring which was surprisingly still intact and of course me.

From that day on my grandparents raised me on the preserve, but eventually they had to tell me what I was. When I was about six I discovered I was…different, like can shoot fire out of my palms, freeze over water, and create mini dust devils different. I discovered that I wasn't just any human nymph hybrid. I had been created, bred if you will, for a destiny so great, a fate so amazing and alarming at the same time. I had a gift, the gift of the Earth itself.

I am a Guardian, part of a group of ancient people bred for protecting the planet and the creatures on it. Guardians have a range of incredible powers depending on the person. There are some powers though that all Guardians get, like the ability to control the elements and later on telekinesis,

But even after everything me and my two cousins, Kendra and Seth and everyone else for that matter there's still more. A job so great that only one person could possibly succeed. And the sole reason for that is this, I, Laney Elizabeth Sorenson am the last Guardian to walk the Earth.

**So guys I hope you like it! Pleeeeaaaase review id love you so much if you did! And ill try to update soon! Oh and I know it's not too Fablehaveny yet but it will be, this was just an intro the rest of the story will be in the normal format.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hey I'm back! Yaaaaaaay! Id like to say thank you to my good friends Sam and hpfan10101 for the reviews. You guys are awesome! And to everyone else out there review review review! This chapter will get more fablehavey and of course my own twist will be in there too soooo enjoy!**

I stood in a dark circular room. There I couldn't see much for a few moments, then as if someone had flipped a light switch I could see everything. It was a dungeon type setting with old crumbling brick walls. A hallway led off behind me, but I couldn't, move. It smelled of wet dirt and mold, and faintly of blood. Surrounding me were my friends and family, Seth, Kendra, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Scott, Aunt Marla, Warren, Dale, Tanu, and even Vanessa. I tried to talk, to ask them why I was here, but I couldn't speak, still couldn't move. Then suddenly one by one they began to fall silently to the ground, dead. I tried to run to them but whenever I tried to lift a foot it stayed fixed to the ground as if glued there, every time I tried to scream out nothing happened. Finally the last person, Grandpa, fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. I fell to my knees burying my head in my hands. Everyone I love, gone.

"Laney, Laney" It started out a soft whisper but gradually grew louder. I looked up to see a man and a woman linking arms and looking down at me fondly. "Mama", I asked "daddy?". My father spoke "yes darling it's us". I smiled and started to stand up but as I did his skin slowly began to flake away, both skin and muscle until nothing was left but a pile of bones that then disintegrated into nothingness. I stared in horror as my mother did the same, screaming my name as she did. I fell back to the ground screaming and sobbing, all was lost.

"Laney! Laney!" I awoke to Seth shaking me and yelling my name. I looked up into his brown eyes and tousled brown hair. "watdouwant?" I asked groggily.

"Grandpa says get up; he said you have training at eight." Seth told me.

I looked over at the alarm clock, which read seven thirty four. "oh crap!" I jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, took a quick shower then hopped down the stairs to the kitchen. Seth, Kendra Warren, Grandma and Grandpa were already down there eating banana chocolate chip pancakes, my favorites.

I checked the clock again, seven forty eight, I had twelve minutes. I sat down at the table next to Seth.

"There you are Laney" Grandma said putting pancakes on my plate.

I nodded hurriedly already drowning them in syrup and digging in.

Grandma laughed "slow down you're going to choke yourself".

I nod again then catch sight of the clock and speed up.

"Wow you're in a hurry" Seth laughed.

"Yeah well the later we get started the later I have to train". I finished my pancakes stood put my plate in the sink.

"Five minutes Laney" Grandpa told me.

I checked my watch "Yep" I waited for him to get up then we both walked outside. I had started of with a professional trainer but that was before we realized there was no one outside are little group of friends and family that we could trust. Coulter had started teaching me but since Coulter had died Grandpa had taken over training me using an old book that had been written by the first ever guardian Nathanial D. Zester.

Right before I reached the threshold I froze suddenly remembering my dream from last night. Images flashed in my mind, my parents, me balancing a flaming sphere, an army of various demands, trolls, Giants and other evil creatures, a young Asian looking boy around my age. I shook my head. "What was that?"

Grandpa frowned "what was what?"

I shook my head again "nothing…nothing" so he hadn't noticed, good. But as I walked out into the yard my mind was reeling, those weren't images from my dream, but they had given me a clue to what my dream was, it hadn't really been a dream, it had been a prophecy.

I balanced a flaming globe in my hands, struggling with the strain of keeping it going.

"Good, good" Grandpa told me. "Now release it and hit the target."

I pushed my arms outward toward an old archery target that we had set up at the edge of the yard. It hit the target with a thud and the target promptly exploded. Grandpa clapped and nodded approvingly.

"Nice one Laney! That's enough for today thought you can take a break."

I nodded, out of breathe. Grandpa looked back at the house. "I'm going back to the house I have…stuff to do."

I nodded "ok". He walked back into the house but I continued to sit there. Seth who had been observing my training sprang up from his seat.

"Ready" he asked me eagerly.

"Heck yeah!" I shouldered my orange backpack which I took everywhere, "let's go". We were going to go exploring with the satyrs, hoping to find something useful or interesting. I checked behind us once to make sure no one from the house was watching, but I knew that everyone would be busy and we wouldn't be missed. We both crossed the yard to the edge of the woods and ducked beneath a bush to our secret path which led to Newel and Doren's tennis courts.

"Man it's been forever" Seth commented

"Hasn't it?" I replied taking in the beauty of the woods. I took in everything from the flittering fairies to the swaying branches, to the pale green moss growing off the trees. We traveled down the path in silence until we reached the courts.

"Hey they made it" Doren remarked

"Told you they would" Newel retorted.

"Whatever"

I laugh "hey guys" I walked up to them and we did our super secret handshake.

"Shouldn't we get moving guys?" Seth asked, checking his watch. "Grandma will be suspicious if we aren't back by lunch."

"Yeah we should get moving" I replied.

"Okay, follow us" newel said waving us after him as he and Doren took of down a path. I didn't say much as we traveled my mind suddenly on the subject of my dream. We stopped at a wide grove, in the grove was a mess of random gold objects, adamant armor (**not sure I spelled that right**), gems, and other riches.

"Whooooaaa" Seth remarked "This is…awesome!" He and the satyrs stepped into the grove. Seth relining that I wasn't behind him frowned and looked back at me. "Hey Laney You comin?"

"Yeah in a minute" I told him, I had become dizzy with the prospect of my dream, and that I knew for sure now that it was a prophecy, a vision. I leaned against a gnarled tree. It was strange looking with black bark that had a smooth texture to it but looked rough. I rested both hands on the side of the trunk. My right hand hit something rough, like a scratch. "huh" I thought "squirrel or something" But as my hand moved across the bark I realized that the way my hand was moving I couldn't just be following scratches. I bent down, frowning. I peered at the bark in the dim light. I had been right they weren't normal scratches; something had been scratched into the bark, a message.

I squinted to read it. It was a little difficult to make out. Suddenly I gasped. "no" I thought "it couldn't be!". I peered at it again knowing I must be wrong, I read it over and over but no I had been right I was sure of it. The message read R.I.P. Raina and Roderick Sorenson.

** Hehe cliff hanger! Yeah I know I didn't write too much but hopefully ill be updating soon . :D so please review. Pleeeeaaase? I will give you a rainbow unicorn if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeey peoples I'm back once again! Oh and sorry I kinda lied about the unicorn *ducks under desk* please don't hurt me! If you review ill never lie to you again! :D**

**Again I own nothing and no one besides Laney.**

**Chapter 3:**

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, and doing it alone, in this par of the woods was pretty much a death sentence, if you couldn't shoot flames from your palms and cause a full out thunderstorm in 3.9 seconds. Still it was dangerous for me but it'd be even more dangerous if I got caught, I wouldn't be allowed out of the house until I was as old as grandma and grandpa! But as most people wouldn't understand I had to. It wasn't something I had a choice one, I had an opportunity to find out about my parents and I was Taking it

Usually I wouldn't sneak off at night without Seth, but I knew this was something I had to do alone. I held me hand out in front of me; I had created a mini flame to guide that way because I had been stupid and forgot to bring extra batteries for my flashlight. I was approaching the tree and so far nothing had bothered me, the forest was asleep.

Finally I came to the tree. I knelt down if front of it studying the message scratched into the smooth black bark. I ran my finger across the rough letters. Nothing happened, there were no clues as to what had happened.

"Well what were you expecting?" I asked myself "detailed instructions but I knew the answer. Deep down I had been hoping that I'd be able to find out whom or what killed them. Obviously there was nothing. I sighed and stood up ready to start home again. I started down the path but as I did something started to glow behind me.

I frowned and turned around "where's that coming from?" I thought. The blue radiance was coming from the grove. Slowly I walked toward the grove remembering every story I had been told when I was a little kid, every tale about people who had been attacked and killed by trolls, witches all sorts of things what if I was next? Still I'm as stubborn as a mule and I'd never let something as silly as fear stop me.

I waded my way through the treasure trove of gold, silver, and platinum objects. I stopped at the glowing object.

"huh?" I though. The object was a golden Rolex wristwatch. I reached out and picked up the watch and as soon as I did the glowing stopped. The watch looked strangely familiar.

Then it dawned on me, I swung my backpack off my shoulder and frantically searched through it until I found what I was looking for, my parents wedding photo. I had it with me at all times. I looked at my father in the picture and sure enough he was wearing a golden Rolex.

"I didn't even know we had that much money" I though, but it was defiantly the same watch. I fastened the golden watch around my wrist. It didn't fit but I didn't care, it had been my fathers. It almost felt as if I had a piece of my dad back wearing that watch, like I had actually gotten a chance to know him.

I heard the faint sound of a twig snapping behind me. Me ears were amazing and they told me that the sound had come from a mere five feet away. I whirled around , shining my light in that direction. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh it's just little old me deary" came the reply.

"Who?" I asked again. A small old woman stepped out into my light, she was no taller than three feet and she had mossy green skin, all wrinkled and loose. Her fingers were long and knobby, her eyes sunken in and pukish green color.

"Wh-who?" I asked. "What's Wrong with you?!" I scolded myself "since when do you stutter? Since when do you show your fear? " I stood up a little straighter and tried to look bigger.

"You're the Sorenson girl correct?"

"Yeah, but who are _you?_"

"The names Agatha" She laughed with a sound that sounded ,more like wheezing. "I assume you came here to find out more about your parents?"

I nodded

"Follow me" She started off down the path and like the idiot I am I followed.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed at myself mentally, but I couldn't turn away, she had offered to help me find out about my parents and my instincts told me she was truthful. "are you some kinda witch?" I asked her.

She laughed "you could say that"

"Sooo do you wanna eat me or something?" she was leading me into an area of the woods that I had never seen before.

"Of course not"

"Then what do you want with me?" I looked around, searching for a landmark or something so I'd know how to get back.

"Look" She led me through and arch ,made from to trees whose branches met in the ,middle.

"Whoaaaaaaa" She had led me into a large area, there was a sparkling blue pond in the middle that reflected the light of the moon on its surface. The woods stretched off to my left and to the right was a village of cottages, half hidden by the trees. When I looked closely I could see that the cottages were made from woven branches leaves and all.

The nymphs were already up woman talked and gossiped with each other, young children darted in and out through the trees, some bathed in the pond. Men **(yes they do exist) **flirted with the women and tried to get their attention while flexing their muscles. Young boys made games of throwing pebbles at passing fairies or seeing who could climb the highest without falling, before they were caught. Luckily thanks to my status as Guardian I could see everything clearly, I needed no milk.

They didn't seem to pay me or Agatha any mind as she led me over to a tall brunette woman. The woman who was talking to another blonde woman noticed us walking toward her.

"Hello Agatha" she said with a haughty tone in her voice. "Who's this?"

"She's your niece" Agatha told her.

"Niece?" I thought

"oh?" the woman said "you must be Raina's"

The way she said my mothers name was just a little above a snarl, her tone conveying pure hatred.

I nodded.

"Thank you Agatha you are no longer needed here" Agatha nodded and started to leave.

"That's kind of rude" I told the woman.

She raised an eyebrow at me "You do not say what goes around here little girl and you certainly don't criticize me" She told me coldly as Agatha slipped away into the night.

"sorry" I said, but I wasn't I didn't like this lady. "uh whites your name?

"Carlea **(car-lee-a)** I'm Raina's _adopted _sister" she said the word adopted with emphasis as if she wanted me to know we weren't related.

"Oh so your adopted?"

"No!" she spat at me "your mother was! She wasn't eve a nymph!"

"bu-but…yes she was!"

"No she was adopted into a nymph family that doesn't make her a nymph."

"So she was human?"

"Of course not idiot girl! She was elfien!"

My mouth literally hung open at that. "My mom was..and elf?"

"Yes yes" she waved her hand impatiently "she was and an elf straight from Ireland don't know how she got here but we found her one day and he she stayed..unfortunately" She muttered that last part.

"But I've seen her pictures she doesn't look elfien"

"That's because she wanted to look more human_ this_ is what your mother really looked like" she reached into her long dress pocket and pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman. She had wildly curly red hair and my same color eyes. Her ears stuck up in a point like classic elf ears and she wore a crown of leaves around her head.

"Wow, she was gorgeous"

"Keep it I don't need it"

"Thanks" I slipped it into my backpack. I thought about it for a moment and when I did my hair was only in perfect curls after I had washed it and dampened it with tons of conditioner, naturally it was like my mothers and I _did_ have red highlights. I started to ask Carlea tons of questions about my parents but was interrupted by the sunrise.

"Sunrise?!" I thought, panicking "how long have I been out here?" I got to go Carlea, Ill come back when I can." "like she cares" I thought. But before she could answer I had taken off through the arch and down the path. I ran the whole way home hoping no one had noticed my absence. I reached the back porch and entered through the backdoor, but when I did I found that everyone was awake and waiting for me in the living room. Grandpa stood up and fixed me with and angry glare. "Where. Have. You. Been?" He asked furiously separating each word.

"uh oh" I thought "I am In trouble now"

**Ok guys that's all for now. Awwwww I know it's said but ill update soon if you review! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey its meeeeeeeeeeeeee :D I got no reviews last time a total of zero! SO REVIEW OR I'LL SEND VOLDEMORT AFTER YOU! AND EFFIE TRINKET WITH A CURLING IRON! **

**Chapter 4:**

"Where were _you_?" I asked slowly

"That wasn't the question" grandpa told me. "Now answer the question, where were you?"

"Canada"

"stop it!" he snapped. "answer me or I promise you will regret it"

"I'm gonna regret it either way" I mumbled. I sat down and rested my head on my arm. I heard a gasp as I did. Grandma was staring at my wrist and grandpa slowly crossed over to me and took my wrist gently, examining the golden Rolex.

"Where did you get this" he asked in a hushed voice, the anger completely gone from his tone.

"I-I found it."

"Where? I looked for this for years!"

"In a grove…it was filled with all sorts of stuff."

He continued to stare at it "It was your father's favorite watch. Your mother got it for him in Italy for their anniversary." His voice got even quieter as he realized why I had left. "You went looking for them didn't you? You went searching for clues, about them, about what killed them."

I nodded

"Oh Laney" grandma said "You didn't find anything did you?"

Slowly I pulled the picture of my mother from my backpack.

"What's this?" Grandma asked as I handed it to her.

"Is that…" Grandpa asked not finishing his sentence.

I nodded "It's her, it was her secret.

"It actually makes a lot more sense" Warren jumped in. " I mean I've actually wondered before if you were more elf than Nymph. More earth magic.

"He's right" Grandpa stated.

"Its true" I thought "I look more elfish too."

As if triggered by my thoughts Tanu added "She looks more like an elf than a nymph."

Everyone nodded in agreement. For a few moments no one said anything. Then in a hushed voice I asked what I had been dying to ask for year but never got up the courage to ask. "What were they like?"

Everyone looked up at me even Kendra and Seth looked shocked. "Well" grandpa started "Your father was very…different, unique Very intelligent man. He was…"

"Amazing" Grandma joined in "he was the funniest, most caring man ever, every one loved him.

"I wish I could've met him" I said. Everyone looked down at their shoes. "and my mother".

No one said anything. "Beautiful" Warren said. I looked up at him and he was blushing, as if thinking of something he shouldn't be. "She was kind, creative, and her laugh was the most amazing laugh. She could make anyone laugh."

I wondered vaguely if Warren had liked my mother. "You knew her?" I asked.

"Yeah, we uh…we grew up together"

I nodded "ooooh so he had a crush on her growing up?" I thought.

"How come we don't know what killed them?" Everyone went quiet again.

"You know what" Grandpa said "it's still early and we've all been up a while why don't you kids try to get some sleep."

"But…ok" I knew that this was a sensitive subject and that I shouldn't push it. Kendra, Seth and I went upstairs to our attic bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Kendra asked me.

I shook my head "honestly no I'm not." I sat down on my bed. "But who cares?"

Seth sat down next to me. "I care". We both stared at him.

"You-You do?" I asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah" Seth told me "contrary to popular belief I do have a heart"

"oh…You wouldn't understand anyway, neither of you would"

"Understand what?" Kendra asked me.

"Understand…understand what it was like in first grade when the teacher asks what do your parents do for a living and you're the only one that says my parents are dead. Or what its like to be the only kid in third grade when everyone else is making a card for their mom on mothers day and I cant. Or in fifth grade when we had a whole party for our parents and I didn't have any. No on gets it guys, I just wish that I had a normal life.

"Trust me Laney" Seth laughed "Normal is soooo over rated".

I laughed "I guess so" I crossed over to the shelf that held all the journals of previous caretakers. "I wonder…" I scanned all the journals but I didn't find a singe one by Raina or Roderick Sorenson. I sighed . "I should've known there wouldn't be one. I turned around, but as I did I knocked over a stack of journals. I sighed again and started picking them up. AS I was stacking a particularly thick volume my hand brushed against something cold and slick. I cleared some books. "hey guys look at this" There was a sleek brass knob behind the books…like a drawer knob.

"What do you think is" Kendra asked.

"I don't know, but were gonna find out" I told her.

**Ok that's it for now yeah yeah I know kinda short but review! And I'll Wright more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeyyyyzz whats up peoples?****Thanks to Lia and The Angels Creed for the reviews **** you are both safe from my wrath as for the others…BEWARE OF EFFIE AND HER CURLING IRON OF DOOM!**

**Seth: uuummm are you ok?**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Seth:…I see someone had too much coffee this morning….I guess I'll say it then Thegirlthatjustis owns nothing except Laney.**

**Me: wait Seth when did you get here?**

**Seth:*facepalm* just start the story**

**Me: Okaaaayyyyyzzz **

I closed my fingers around the knob.

"Wait!" Kendra cried.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"What if it's dangerous, I mean its hidden for a reason right?"

I rolled my eyes "Kendra it's a book shelf how dangerous can it be?"

"You should no better than anyone that _anything_ can happen with us."

I crossed my arms and turned to look at her "Just because you're all seventeen and old doesn't mean you know everything, and it certainly doesn't make you the boss of me."

"Fine" she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Get sucked into an alternate dimension and see if I care."

"I will!" I turned around again and grasped the brass knob. I pulled and it opened surprisingly easy.

"What's in it?" Seth asked, trying to see over my shoulder even though he was taller than me.

The knob had opened a small door, Behind that door was a small alcove, as if someone had carved out the wood of the bookcase itself. In the alcove sat a single thick book.

"It's a book" I told him.

"Just a book?" his tone was tinged with disappointment.

I nodded.

"Well what does it say?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out though huh?" I reached out and picked up the book. It was bound in red leather and the title was etched onto the cover in gold letters. I gasped when I read the title.

"What?!" Seth asked sounding exited and worried at the same time.

I showed him the title, The Journal of Roderick Sorenson.

"Whoa… so he _did_ write something"

I nodded as I opened the book, it was filled with guides of creatures, dangerous areas of the preserve, stories of his and other peoples adventures, all sorts of things. I sat down on my bed and began to read.

**Seth's POV (**Most of the story will still be in Laney's, this is just to give you and idea of what Seth thinks of her**)**

I sat down on my bed, Kendra had gone asleep hours ago and Laney had just nodded of with her hand still resting on her dad's journal. As I looked at her I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved Laney like a sister but it seemed whatever she did it was better than whatever I did. Tonight she hadn't gotten in trouble for sneaking off, I knew it was because of the reason she had run off but still is it had been me I would have been grounded in a heartbeat. And since me and my sister had moved onto the preserve to live with her and our grandparents, for safety reasons, she seemed to always beat me at everything. She always won at air hockey, foosball, basket ball, every video game ever made, bowling, soccer, Mini golf, _everything._

Plus she always got better grades _and_ she had a higher reading level than me and I was in ninth grade while she was only in seventh. That was another thing that made Me jealous Laney was supposed to be in the sixth grade, but she was so smart she had skipped the third. I was fourteen and she was only twelve, but she was still smarter, it made me angry sometimes.

I sat down on my bed with a huff trying to think of something positive but failing.

** Laney's POV**

I felt it, one thing people tend to forget about me is that I can sense other people's emotions, and sometimes when their emotion is strong I can hear their thoughts too. I felt his jealousy, and that's what woke me up. I sat up and looked over at him but he didn't seem to notice I was awake.

"Jealous?" I thought "of _me_? The girl who lost her parents the very night she was born? The girl who was the youngest out of three kids, having to always fend for herself? The girl who was only twelve yet carried the very fate of the world on her shoulders!? How could _he_ be jealous of _me_?" I opened my mouth to say something but there came a knock on the door. Grandpa stuck his head in.

"Oh good your awake" he said to me. "there's something I need to show you, its important.

"Ok" I said sleepily, climbing out of bed. He led me down stairs and into his study where all the adults in the house sat.

He gestured for me to sit down in a chair facing his desk. When I had he sat down as well and pulled out a blue leather book and set it on the desk. "This Laney is your book."

"My book?" "What did that mean my book" I though.

"This book Laney holds the key to everything, it holds your fate. And this" He flipped to a page titled The Prophecy of the Guardian. "I s the prophecy you're meant to fulfill."

My eyes swept across the page, skimming the words, but they locked on one sentence and one sentence alone. The line read, the hero will die a most gruesome death. I read it over and over, but no I was right the first time, there was no denying it, I had to die, and I had to die soon.

**Haha well there's your cliff hanger The Angels Creed. **** Remember guys review! Or Seth and I will fin you.**

**Seth: YEAH! **

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Seth: REVIEW!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the wait I've been busy with school, basketball tryouts and all district band auditions and my cousins weddings and one of my closest friends hospitalizations but that's all over now so I can write more…yaaaay! I have updated Blaze for all you Maximum Ride fans out there and if you haven't seen it yet check it out next chapter things heat up (no pun intended) and for you Merlin fans check out my story Not One but Two. Please review and I hope you like this next chapter oh and as for the disclaimer just look at the first chapter we all know by now that I DO NOT own Fablehaven.**

Chapter 6

I stared at the prophecy in disbelief. Quickly I read the whole thing over. Maybe I had juts misunderstood the line, I knew prophecies could be weird like that sometimes. This is what it read…

_In times of darkness an ember burns,_

_To lead to fight, the power she earns,_

_Will end our troubles our sorrows our tears_

_A child a girl with very few years_

_She is the only hope we have left,_

_but alas,_

_The hero will die a most gruesome death._

"What!?" I asked aloud, standing up in my sudden panic, "I just turned twelve! I cant die now! When is this supposed to happen?! And why _me_!?"

"Laney", grandpa started carefully "Prophecies aren't always what they seem, they can be..errrm, tricky to understand."

"Well it seems pretty clear to me! And why a gruesome death?! Why not a soft death or a cuddly death? Or maybe a fuzzy death?"

"Cuddly death?" warren asked, fighting back laughter.

Dale shot him a look

"Laney prophecies always seem straightforward but they never are, maybe, there's another hero" Grandpa said, his voice full of what I knew to be false hope. But I saw his eyes, they were full of worry and doubt, he knew that the prophecy was talking about me and that soon I had to die. I knew that he was scared, scared of watching his granddaughter, that he had raised as his own since birth, going to her death.

"Yeah I-I guess that could be" I slowly sat down again. I just couldn't bring myself to ask more about that line, to break his heart even more than it already was. "Anything else?"

"Yes, this book holds the key to unlocking many of your powers, use it to your advantage."

I nodded "That it?"

"Yes, you can go now"

I got up again, took one last look at the faces in the room, I knew that they were trying their best to put on hopeful expressions for me even though I knew that they were worrying themselves to death. I smiled a plastic smile then left the room quickly carrying the huge book under my arm. I hurried upstairs and shoved the book under my bed along with my dads journal. I had made up my mind to go back to the nymphs domain. Tanu, Grandpa, Grandma, Warren, and Dale would be going to get a little more sleep, I was sure of it, and I could be back before they ever woke up. I grabbed my pack and quietly headed down the stairs and into the woods.

Luckily I remembered the way there and had arrived in a little over ten minutes. I parted a space in the bushes and walked through the same arch I had walked under earlier that morning, searching for Carlea. I spotted her, sitting in a lawn chair by the pond.

"Carlea?" I asked boldly, I was never shy. **(That's what she thinks (wink wink ;) )**

"Oh it's _you_ again" she said with disgust "what do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you've heard about the prophecy of the guardian."

"The prophecy?!" she sat up a little and narrowed her eyes at me "Us nymphs only _worship_ it. We long for the day when that young hero comes, oh it'd be wonderful to meet her wouldn't it?"

"Carlea?" I asked her pulling her away from her fantasy.

"What!?"

"Well uh…you have"

Suddenly I wished I had a camera because her shocked face was _price-less_.

"Who?! Who is it?!"

I laughed and waved at her

"You mean…no way! Prove it!"

A small crowd had gathered at the shouting. I shrugged "Okay" I held up my palms so that they faced each other and a spheres of flames appeared suddenly between them, I switched from water to wind to earth to snow then back to flames and finally threw the small sphere letting it hot a tall oak tree and letting the tree catch on fire. A few nymphs gasped, horrified that I had just killed a tree, but then clapped as I put out the flame, revealing that I had done no harm at all to the tree.

The crowd burst into pleased applause. I heard whispers of "It really is her" and "our hero's finally arrived." I turned with a smirk to Carle who, to my pleasure, had her jaw wide open staring at me. I laughed.

"Didn't expect it to be me did ya?" I laughed again but I suddenly stopped and put a hand to my head and them promptly blacked out.

The images from the previous day flashed in my mind along with new ones, My parents, them lying dead on the ground, me balancing a flaming sphere, my sphere fading in the middle of a battle, the same army of evil creatures, me lying in a pool of blood, and most confusing to me the Asian looking boy and then me _kissing_ the boy by the pond. Who was this boy?

I woke up in a strange bed, staring up at a strange ceiling. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy. I put a hand to my head and groaned. Wait, where was I? I looked around to see that I was in a small hut made out of what looked to be the woven branches of a beach tree. I tried to say something but nothing came out, just another groan. I lay my head back down, still wondering where I was and for that matter how I got there. I heard footsteps but couldn't place them, and I couldn't find the strength to lift my head again, the pain was getting worse.

"You're awake" came a voice, a boy's voice, he sounded around my age maybe twelve or thirteen.

"Twelve or thirteen?" I thought to myself, my heart raced and I craned my neck to see the boy.

"Whoa easy there" he told me, I heard him pull up a chair next to my bed and I felt something cold on my forehead. He was holding a wet cloth to my head. I still couldn't see the boy, I strained to say something, probably something along the lines of who are you, but again nothing came out. "Just take it easy" he told me. He looked over the bed at me his face high above mine. "I'm Sean by the way". I gasped. I had been right , he was the boy from my dreams, my visions. The one that had been kissing me.

**Okaaay guys that's it for now, just a heads up I will be updating Not One but Two very soon, sorry for the lateness and pleaaaassse review I would really appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys I am soooo sorry honestly I am. I have had a lot going on I had a wedding and a bunch of school projects and blah blah blah again soo sorry about the lateness**

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Sean asked. He was smiling at me, a mischievous kind of smile, a light joking kind of smile, an adorable smile…

"Snap out of it!" I told myself. "You are _not _falling for him!" I looked around the hut, mostly to avoid looking into his eyes, his deep brown eyes, trying not to get lost in them. I took in the details of the small house. It was completely woven out of thick branches of what looked like birch trees, the floor looked to be woven out of some kind of grass or reed with a carpet of silvery birch leaves in the center. There was an alcove in the wall filled with charred branches and logs, like a fireplace. There were a few pots, spatulas and other cooking supplies hanging above the little fireplace. I realized that the alcove was a stove. On the opposite side of the room there was a small cot, identical to the one I was laying on, and a stump that I assumed was used as a table.

"You like it?" Sean asked me, forcing me to look acknowledge his presence. "I know it's not much but it's home."

"No…no it's fine," I tried hard not to focus on him, but I found it difficult not to reach up and ruffle his perfect, shiny, black hair. It even flipped over to the side a little, just the way I liked it. "I…I do like it…I…how long have I been here?"

I had suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be home before the others awoke.

"uh only about 2 hours why?"

I jumped "2 hours?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"My family, they can't know that I-…"

"Snuck off into the woods again?"

I froze, that voice, it was Warrens. I groaned "Warren?" I looked around and spotted him standing to my right in the small doorway.

"Hey," he grinned and chuckled.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked him.

"Nah when I left no one else was awake, and I won't tell. This time" he added giving me a slightly stern glance.

"Thank you so much!"

He chuckled again. "Yeah well, I thought you deserved a break." He glanced behind him. "Can you walk now?"

I nodded. "I think so," I slowly got out of the bed, gently standing up. I wobbled a little but then managed to keep my balance. "Yeah I can walk."

"Good, we should probably get going."

I nodded. I looked at Sean. "Thanks so much Sean."

"No problem," he said nodding. "I'll uh…see you around sometime."

I didn't know what he meant by that, I wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon, but I nodded anyway.

"Let's go," Warren said.

"Yeah" for a moment my sparkling green eyes met Sean's dreamy brown ones. I quickly turned away, blushing slightly before turning around and walking towards the door. "Thanks again," I told Sean before shutting the door and walking back through the arch and onto the main path with Warren.

I realized he was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," he replied, still grinning playfully. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" I stomped my foot with frustration. "We barely know each other."

"Ok," Warren laughed, "whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes as we approached the edge of the woods and stepped into the yard. We walked up to the porch and Warren held the door open for me. I walked into the house and could smell pancakes cooking. "Yum," I stated, walking into the kitchen.

Grandma was standing at the oven cooking the pancakes in her pan. She frowned slightly. "Where were you two?"

"Oh I just went to check on the west field, you know just to make sure that everything is going well, haven't been over there in a while and Lanes was awake so I thought I'd bring her along."

I nodded as I took a strip of bacon from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Oh," grandma replied. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Warren told her. "Nothing interesting."

I shook my head, but immediately stopped. It was pounding.

"Laney your quiet this morning," Grandma stated. She turned around "Are you feeling alright? You look awfully pale."

I nodded. "Yeah I'm al-I'm…I'm al-…" I fainted. Again. For the third time that day.

"Laney!" Grandma yelled, startled.

"Lanes?!" Warren asked.

I saw the same old images over and over, and only one new one. But this time it stayed on that image. It was Sean, Looking over me, a worried expression on his face. My vision was fading.

"Laney?" Sean asked, shaking me. My eyes began to close.

"Laney no!" Sean screamed. "You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

I found it harder and harder to stay awake, but I was fighting it. I didn't know why but I had to stay awake.

"Please Laney," Sean begged.

"I-I-…" My eyes closed, and they didn't open again. The vision faded to black. I could hear faint voices calling me. "Laney? Laney are you ok?" I wasn't sure if the voices were in my mind or if they were real. I tried to open my eyes, nothing happened.

**Outside Laney's mind**

"Is she ok?" Grandpa asked Tanu who was feeling Laney's pulse.

Tanu frowned.

"What is it?" He asked with a more urgent tone in his voice.

Tanu looked up from the girl's unconscious body. "No pulse," he stated

**Ok I know it's kind of short but I promise I'll update ASAP and please review.**


End file.
